songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
TBA
'' Eurovision Song Contest'The 'GreatVision Song Contest' is a song contest created for European countries. Participating songs cannot be from the,' except when a specific edition has a theme asking for it. The Greatvision Song Contest does not have its own website, only a wiki page. 'Format' The format is like the other edition of Greatvision Song Contest. All Participants are allowed to vote for their favorite song with Points from 12,10,8, 7-1. 'Rules of GVSC' *Everyone can join! However if you are caught cheating, you will be banned from the contest permanently. There are NO second chances. *Currently you can only send''' two''' song per edition. *The artist(s) must be from/have some relation to that country. *You can send a song from whichever country you want all Countries of the World can be part of this Contest, it does not have to be your own country. However, you cannot vote for your own song. *Only songs from the 2000´s till now are able to participte in the Contest *You can change your country every edition: for example 6th Edition (Greece) 7th Edition (Japan) *Certain artists to represent their smaller neighbours if their original country has already been taken(*). Example Italy -> San Marino *(J)ESC songs are NOT allowed. We want different styles on music. *An artist cannot enter the same edition twice. For example; Rihanna would not be allowed to represent the USA and Barbados with two different songs. *Voting is in Eurovision style. 1-8, 10 and 12 points! *If you do not vote, your song will be disqualified.But if you can´t vote, for example you go on holiday, let me know in time before the dealine, than you get a backup Jury to vote for you *The highest number of participants in one Edition is 56 Countries (two-semi-finals with 25 Countries and a Big 6 for Grand Final) *You can pickup your Entry for your Country in a Internal or National Selection ''Borrowing countries Certain artists to represent their smaller neighbours if their original country has already been taken(*). This will only an example: Special Regions can Participate in the contest This will only an example: *The can participate as full Country + all of the UK´s formerly independent countries: , , and can also participate *Also islands like: , or ... etc. can participate Special Edition Every 10th Edition, every Edition has a special Theme National Selection All players off GVSC can host a National Selection for his/her participating Country, feel free to do that!! Countries ''Main article: http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Countries_in_the_GreatVision_Song_Contest Players of GreatVision Song Contest Since the 1st Edition every user can take one Country for partcipate in the Contest and he/she can change his/her Country every Edition. From the 6th Edition all user can take a second Country for the Contest, but they don´t have to do that if they want to stay with one Country. Competition History Participation 'Participants' The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest. It shows how many times the country has participated in the contest and the number of top ten placing. 'Winners' Records In GreatVision Category:GreatVision Song Contest